


A Twist In Every Direction

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Twist In Every Direction

Raph came over when I was still in Leo's arms.  
"Hey Leo you've had her long enough! It's my turn!"  
"Back off Raph I am not done with her yet."  
Then the two started fighting each other and I started to run away and I hid in the gym storeroom supply closet. That's when they noticed I was gone. They smirked and they stopped fighting and they began to look for me all over the school. That's when they opened the closet door and they found me.  
"Well look what we have here." Raph said as he smirked behind his helmet.  
"Hey my love what are you doing here?" Leo asked.  
I didn't say anything. That's when Leo came over to me and began to finger my pussy and he put two fingers inside of me as I moaned and her slid his fingers up and down in there. That's when Raph came over and began to stroke and caress my thighs and my legs. He took out his gloved fingers and then he started licking kissing and sucking on my boobs. I moaned like crazy. That's when he stopped and Donnie dressed up as zoro came in.  
"Hey sweetheart." He said.  
Donnie came over to me and he began to hold my cheek in his gloved hand and began to caress and stroke my cheek softly. I leaned into his touch and he cupped my chin in his gloved hand and made me look into his masked eyes. God was he hot. He leaned down and he smashed his lips to mine kissing me softly. He then shoved his tongue past my lips and began to caress my mouth with his tongue. After 5 minutes of lip locking we pulled apart for air our foreheads touching each other's. Then his lips moved to my neck and he began sucking kissing and licking my neck leaving hickies and love bites everywhere. Then his lips move down to my boobs where he licks sucks and kisses my nipples very gently and softly and I moan. He starts to kiss and lick my pussy as his gloved hands go to my butt cheeks and he begins squeezing my butt cheeks and rubbing them softly. I moan even louder as he continues to grope my butt cheeks while he slides two fingers in my pussy and moves them up and down in there. He takes them out and I smile at him and then I fell asleep. He picked me up bridal style in his arms and he carried me all the way back to my mansion and he brought me into my bedroom and placed me on my bed and put the covers over me. I slept soundly.  
End


End file.
